jehovahswitnessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of God
Under the Kingdom of God, there will be no such thing as poverty, malnutrition, famine, or welfare systems. The spiritual plenty that God’s people enjoy today is a guarantee that the Messianic King will feed his subjects, in every respect.kr, chap. 22 ¶17-24 God's will on Earth Jesus taught his followers to pray to Jehovah: “Let your Kingdom come. Let your will take place, as in heaven, also on earth.” (Matt. 6:9, 10) By the end of the Millennium, the Kingdom will have finished carrying out God’s will on earth, and Christ will hand the rulership over to his Father. (1 Cor. 15:25-28) Humankind, perfected at last, will be ready to face a final test when Satan is released from his abyss of inactivity. Thereafter, Christ will finally crush the vile serpent and all his supporters (Gen. 3:15; Rev. 20:3, 7-10). It is the promise that faithful ones will have “the glorious freedom of the children of God.”—Rom. 8:21. Jehovah’s promises will be fulfilled when God’s Kingdom comes to exert its full power toward the earth. Abundance When God’s Kingdom is ruling over the whole earth, prophecies like this one will see a literal fulfillment: “He will give the rain for the seed you sow in the ground, and the bread that the ground produces will be abundant and rich. In that day your livestock will graze in spacious pastures.” (Isa. 30:23) “For he will rescue the poor who cry for help, also the lowly one and whoever has no helper. He will have pity on the lowly and the poor, and the lives of the poor he will save.” (Ps. 72:12, 13) Days of a tree Isaiah's prophecy will come true worldwide: “They will build houses and live in them, and they will plant vineyards and eat their fruitage. They will not build for someone else to inhabit, nor will they plant for others to eat. For the days of my people will be like the days of a tree, and the work of their hands my chosen ones will enjoy to the full.”—Isa. 65:20-22 Jehovah assures the righteous that in the Paradise to come, the days of righteous mankind will be long and peaceful (Ps. 37:11, 29). The day will come when even long-lived trees will seem as transient as the grass, coming and going, while the righteous continue live forever. Perfect health Mankind currently suffers from terminal illness called sin. The only cure is Christ’s ransom sacrifice. (Rom. 3:23; 6:23) During the Millennial Reign, Jesus and his corulers will fully apply the benefits of that sacrifice, gradually eradicating all traces of sin from faithful humans. Isaiah’s prophecy will come true in the fullest sense: “No resident will say: ‘I am sick.’ The people dwelling in the land will be pardoned for their error.” (Isa. 33:24) No one will be blind, deaf, or crippled. No illness will prove to be beyond Jesus’ ability to heal—whether physical, mental, or emotional. Loyal Kingdom subjects will enjoy perfect health (Isaiah 35:5, 6). No death 'Death' is our “last enemy,” the one foe against which all imperfect humans sooner or later prove powerless (1 Cor. 15:26). Isaiah foretold: “He will swallow up death forever, and the Sovereign Lord Jehovah will wipe away the tears from all faces.” (Isa. 25:8) There will be tears of joy as Jehovah fulfills his thrilling promise to bring back the dead! (Isaiah 26:19.) Countless wounds inflicted by death will heal. Resources Category:Topics